1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system, in which the host computer processes data in liaison with work stations, and in particular to a system carrying out various not standardized processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where a sale management system is provided on a host computer and utilized by a number of users e.g. in a computer system for sale management, each of the users has a demand to execute also own non-standardized processings. However, if it were tried to form a sale management system capable of executing all these non-standardized processings on a host computer, the system would be complicated. Furthermore it would give rise to problems that confirmation of the system specification between system designers and users requires much time, that the completed system may be different from those desired by users, etc.
Or, in order to avoid these problems, sometimes computer systems may be so designed that they support no non-standardized operations.
In this way it was very difficult for a large scale basic electronic data processing system to be able to process many non-standardized operations.
An article "Micro-main frame link advancing to a full scale spread (in Japanese)" published in Nikkei Computer (Nikkei McGraw-Hill Publishing Co. JAPAN), Feb. 16, 1987, pp. 71-84 discloses a computer system, in which a host computer is combined with personal computers. Here are described a system, in which main processing programs are stored in the personal computers and the basic data base and programs supporting the execution of processing programs stored in the personal computer are disposed in the host computer, so that processing programs using basic data base stored in the host computer are executed by personal computers, as well as a dispersed processing system, in which data processing is partly shared and executed by the host computer and the personal computers. However there are no articles dealing with the problems described above.
In Japanese patent laid-open JP-A-61-290564 (corresponding to copending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 06/745,546, filed June 17, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,328,) filed on June 17, 1985) is disclosed a computer system, in which a host system and an auxiliary system are mutually connected. This computer system is so constructed that the host system and the auxiliary system can execute independently and simultaneously business programs different from each other. Consequently this prior art has nothing to do with this application relating to the problems described above.